Se você me aceitar
by mk-chan160
Summary: ONE-SHOT UA Ela o havia observado de longe, mas ele nao havia percebido. Ela se confessou, e entao pediu por algo pelo qual ele esperou a vida inteira. BEM PEQUENININHA, MAS FOFA! ESPERTO QUE GOSTEM!


_**Olá, como vão? Sei que não dou as caras por já faz meses, ou será anos? Desculpem, entrei em meu 3º ano, e o meu HD que contem os capítulos de todas as minhas fics está no conserto a meses também, por isso não tive muitos avanços. **_

_**Essa one-shot aqui, que na verdade não foi feita para ser uma one-shot, pois faz parte de um livro que estou escrevendo. Calma, calma, não pensem nada ainda. Eu apenas queria escrever um livro, e bem, planejo talvez quando conseguir acaba-lo, o que não parece que vai acontecer num futuro próximo, tentar publicá-lo. **_

_**Espero que gostem, se não me avisem, ok? Estou realmente precisando de criticas. **_

_**Beijoo**_

"_Também quero conhecer você_

_Mal nos falamos_

_Mal nos vimos_

_Mas quero que me aceite"_

_(Aceitação – Mirella Wanderley)_

**Se você me aceitar**

Gaara estava chocado. Uma garota de sua sala havia se confessado para ele. Alguém gostava dele. Havia falado com ela apenas algumas vezes, por isso não entendia como ela podia alegar ter tal sentimento para com ele, Gaara. E ele havia perguntado a ela. E com um rosto corado ela respondeu:

"Nem eu realmente entendo, mas... simplesmente aconteceu. Sei que mal nos falamos nesses 2 anos que estudamos juntos, mas eu sempre observei você. No começo, foi sem querer, meus olhos apenas seguiam você sem razão alguma. Mas então... comecei a sentir algo por você."

"Mas por que você o fazia? Não tenho nada de especial."

"Mas você é especial." E deu um passo para frente. "Nunca fui capaz de ouvir sua voz muito, porem... Quando a ouvi, meio camuflada pela outras vozes, me encantei. As coisas que você fala, a maneira com que o faz é tão... Tão diferente. Como se você fosse capaz de ver algo que ninguém foi capaz de enxergar. Para os outros você pode parecer meio apático e quieto, mas eu sei a verdade."

"Sabe?"

"Eu vi que você sempre tentou se aproximar, mas acaba sendo sempre ignorado."

"Se viu tudo isso, por que não tentou se aproximar? Por que só agora?"

"A verdade? Eu estava com medo."

"De que? Eu te assusto?"

"Não, claro que não. Tinha vergonha de me aproximar. Eu sou, ahn, meio tímida quando o assunto é garotos." Ele olhou confuso para ela.

"Mas... Você não me parece tímida."

"Eu sei. Pode não parecer, mas eu estou tremendo por dentro. Mas não importa, por que eu tinha que falar com você com hoje. Loucura, não é?" Disse com um riso meio nervoso e envergonhado.

Ele gostou de saber que alguém gostava dele e que o achava especial. Entretanto... sim, havia um porem. Ele não podia dizer que a amava de volta. Mas a achava especial. Ela tinha algo. Algo de diferente. Estranho. Ele não a conhecia direito, mas sabia, tinha certeza que ela era diferente de qualquer outra garota que já havia falado com. E olhando para ela com um olhar de pesar, ele falou:

"Me desculpe, mas não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Desculpe, se eu estou te machucando dizendo isso, mas eu não queria mentir para você. É que eu não te conheço o suficiente para poder amá-la."

Rejeitá-la doía, pois ela havia sido a primeira pessoa em seus breves 17 anos de vida que parou para prestar atenção a ele. Ouvido o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Não me olhe assim. Eu já sabia qual seria a sua resposta." Falou compreensivamente. "Mas não podia continuar apenas observando de longe. Eu queria que soubesse o que eu sentia, e também queria... Queria..." Abaixou a cabeça meio embaraçada."Queria conhecer você. De verdade. Não apenas suposições da minha cabeça. Saber quais são aqueles pensamentos que ninguém deixa você dizer. Ninguém pára para escutar. Por isso...por isso o que eu realmente queria saber é..."Ela levantou a cabeça agora e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. "posso ser sua amiga?"

Ele piscou varias surpreso. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava ouvindo. Durante anos, ele havia sido aquele quem pedia. E em certos momentos, implorava. Sempre a procura de alguém. Alguém que o aceitasse. E de repente, ela estava ali. Na sua frente pedindo sua amizade.

Olhando para aqueles grandes olhos cheios de crescente expectativa ele disse ainda meio incerto:

"Você quer ser minha amiga?" Disse com um leve tremor em sua voz.

"Se você me aceitar..."

E naquele instante ele se viu nela. O pequeno Gaara. O grande Gaara. E então com um sorriso que a pegou de surpresa, ele respondeu:

"Se você me aceitar." Rindo de sua resposta, ela balançou a cabeça com um sim.

E foi assim que Gaara conseguiu a sua primeira amiga.

FIM

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Sei que não foi grande. Sei não foi uma coisa de outro mundo. Mas simplesmente achei o personagem que eu havia criado parecido com o Gaara, por isso resolvi postar como uma one-shot.**_

_**Estava com saudades!**_

_**Beijo a todos!!!**_

_**Mk-chan160**_


End file.
